<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Child of a Thousand Broken Tales by sunset_shine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120477">A Child of a Thousand Broken Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_shine/pseuds/sunset_shine'>sunset_shine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Neglect, Depression, Eating Disorders, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Self Harm, but like mentions of it, but like not bc of sex, i wanna make this as sad as possible bc i like to make people suffer, people being me, ratng might go up, self hate, texting at times ig?, trigger warning, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_shine/pseuds/sunset_shine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi knows that he isn't the best. Hell, he isn't even on the list for the best. He is like semi middle, maybe the high bottom? The point being, he knows that he doesn't deserve to feel loved. but, that doesn't stop him from hoping.</p><p> </p><p>Updates aren't on a specific date. They are just gonna be when I finish the chapter, I'm sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Child of a Thousand Broken Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yamaguchi let out a deep exhale as he watched the ball fly over the net, feeling his feet touch the ground in slow motion. The ball hit the ground with a loud thud over the net as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. He knew that it was beyond late. Even Hinata and Kageyama had gone home, but he just had to get this serve perfect. He shuddered at the thought of Oikawa’s dangerous serve. It would have wiped his arms clean off. He knew that he wasn’t one of the most important players, but it still hurt when he saw that all of the other first-years were all on the court, and he was left on the benches. Always the odd one out. Always the castaway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to get home. Tsukki had gone home earlier, saying that he had better things to do. Yamaguchi didn’t know why Tsukishima was still hanging out with him. He was just a nuisance, and he doesn’t know why the taller boy would ever want to stay his friend. To be entirely honest, he didn’t even know if Tsukki even wanted him around. He just followed the other boy around like a lost puppy, thinking that they were the best of friends. Sure, they would go over to each other’s homes and tend to spend the night, but that was mainly because Tsukki’s mom would make him. He just had to keep his mouth shut and learn that he shouldn’t bother Tsukki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He packed everything up, putting away the net, and all the stray balls from his multiple failed attempts. He took off the discarded kneepads and walked out of the room to the locker rooms. He changed out of his sweat-soaked clothes and got his bag, starting his long, lonely journey home. He wished that Tsukki was there to keep him company. He knew that Tsukki would never want to spend more time with the freckled boy than he needed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ding’</span>
  </em>
  <span> come from his phone, and saw that it was a message from Tsukki.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tsukki (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡:</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mom said that you are able to stay the night tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me:</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>okay ( ◍＞◡＜◍ )</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i can’t wait, tsukki!! ☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tsukki (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Okay.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi sighed. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. He knew that tomorrow was just going to be like every other sleepover: Yamaguchi talking, and Tsukishima pretending that he cared for at least a few seconds. He tucked his phone back into this pocket and gripped the strap of his school bag. He finally got home, and unlocked the front door with the key, took off his shoes, and started trailing his way to the kitchen to get some water. He saw a note and sighed. Of course, his mom wasn’t going to be home for the next few days. She left some money for him, and honestly, it was more than enough. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to eat again. He hasn’t been able to for a while, nor was he able to keep anything down. He knew he shouldn’t do this. He knew that he should eat, or maybe tell Tsukki, but it was just getting too hard to think that he deserved food. He didn’t want to let Tsukki know that something was wrong with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged his bag to his room and threw it into the corner. He would just do his work at Tsukki’s house. Tsukki is so smart. He doesn’t need help in any subject at all, school or otherwise. He was so pretty too. He didn’t need to starve himself. He didn’t need to force himself to throw up because he felt like he didn’t deserve food. He didn’t need to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi broke out of his thoughts as he heard a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘plat.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He blinked a few times, feeling the tears on his lashes building up. He climbed into his bed and wiped the tears with no success. They kept coming, and like a broken dam, he let them flow. He brought his legs to his chest, quietly sobbing as he brought his hands to his hair, tugging on it softy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why cant he just be perfect? Why did he have to be so broken? Why couldn’t he just be smart, thin, or tall like Tsukki? Why did he have to be such a bother to the other boy? If he wasn’t in the picture, Tsukki would be happy again. Maybe he would smile more. Maybe his parents would love him. Maybe they wouldn’t yell at him and compare him to everyone. They wouldn’t have to deal with such a disgrace of a child. Their words cut him every time they called him worthless. Every time that they told him that he wasn’t good enough. If he was more like Tsukki, they would love him. They love Tsukki more. They always have. He just knows it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally closed his eyes, letting the negative thoughts flood him as he let sleep take over. Right before he drifted off, he heard a voice from his head whisper a dark thought that he never thought he would even contempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You should kill yourself. No one is going to miss a loser like you.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>